Blue Morning, Blue Day
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Dean wakes up hung over and realizes that something happened between him and Sam the night before. What will they do once they're both awake and talking about it? One-shot, Wincest and some angst. Rated M for a reason!


A/N: This is a one-shot I've been working on for a while. My fiance listened to one of Foreigner's greatest hits CDs and played this song for me, telling me that when he heard it, it reminded him of one of my Wincest stories. Lol. So, I was inclined to agree and decided to write this. It turned out differently than I had originally intended, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you like it too! Feedback is like chocolate...let me know what you think. :)

* * *

><p>Blue Morning, Blue Day<p>

Dean woke just before dawn with a pounding headache. "Ugh!" he grunted, his hand instinctively reaching up to his head. For a minute he didn't understand why his head felt like a truck had run over it, and then it all came back to him. He remembered the beer and the tequila and the whiskey sours and the gin and the Jager Bombs…

He didn't even have to roll over to know what had happened the night before. He groaned to himself and fought to not punch his brother in his fucking face because he knew without a doubt that this was _Sam's_ fault. This never happened when Dean was sober or even when he was pleasantly buzzed. No, this was what happened when he was completely shit-faced. Sam knew it too…and he used it against him.

"Here, you look like you could use a whiskey sour. It will be good, you'll like it." Sam had told him with a happy twinkle in his eyes while shoving the drink into Dean's hand. And that was right after he'd talked Dean into his two Jager Bombs. Sure, it wasn't like Sam had forced the liquid down Dean's throat, but sober Sam had definitely taken advantage of Dean's situation and used it to his full advantage.

They had just finished a case and it had been a spectacularly bad end to said case. They'd been fighting against a new coven of vampires who were hungry sons of bitches. In the end about five or six vampires had gotten away and about ten people had been turned. Sam and Dean had been upset about how little they had been able to do and definitely wouldn't file this case into the 'win' column. That's what'd motivated Dean to drink in the first place. But, he'd only planned on having a couple like he usually did…he wanted to get nice and buzzed, right in his happy place, but Sam hadn't let that one happen. Nope, Sam had his own ways of drowning his sorrows and it involved getting Dean totally wasted…

Dean grumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He emptied his immensely full bladder and spotted his clothes in a pile in front of the shower. "Ugh." He muttered as he pulled them back on. Dean grumbled and tried to ignore the way his clothing was obscenely soiled. Dean really didn't want to wear last night's outfit, but the way he saw it there was only two choices – he could go back out to the main room and change, running the risk of waking his brother and having to talk, or he could wear his messy clothes. Plan B it was!

He got out of the bathroom as fast as he could and out to his baby. He got inside and turned the key, immediately frowning when he heard the song that was playing on the radio.

_Out in the street at Six a.m., another sleepless night. Three cups of coffee but I can't clear my head from what went down last night. Know we both have our own little ways, but somehow we keep it together. You hear me talk but you don't hear what I say. I guess it don't even matter. _

_Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way? Blue morning, blue day, can't you see what your love has done to me?_

Dean dropped his head forward against the steering wheel, he was completely defeated.

Sam woke up a little while later, feeling dirty and in desperate need of a shower. He rolled out and reached out, "Dean…" But, his brother wasn't there.

Sam sat up quickly, realizing that Dean must've woken up first and had fled because of what had happened. That wasn't a good thing. Sam knew from past experience how Dean always got when this happened. He wanted to punch himself for causing his brother this much pain and torment, but he knew deep down that this was what they both wanted and needed. Sam firmly believed that nobody did anything when they were drunk that they wouldn't have ever wanted to do when they were sober. Being drunk takes away your inhibitions but it doesn't completely alter your personality.

He got out of bed and looked out the window. It was just as he feared…the Impala was gone. This wasn't good. Usually he could talk Dean off the ledge before he could get out of the motel room. "Shit, shit, shit!" Sam exclaimed, completely frustrated. What was he going to do?

The first thing he did was put his clothes back on with a grimace, and then he got his phone and started dialing his brother…incessantly. Dean didn't answer. After the fourth time calling him, Sam decided to leave his brother a voicemail. "Dean…where the hell are you? You've got me worried. Please call me back…" then he hung up the phone and hoped and prayed that he would get a call back.

Sam was in a bad place. He couldn't get a hold of Dean and the car was gone…there wasn't too much he could do. Even if he could turn the GPS on Dean's phone on and figure out where he was he wouldn't be able to stop him from going wherever the hell he wanted to go.

Sam sat down on the end of his bed and tried his best not to hyperventilate while he waited for a phone call he knew wouldn't come. If Dean had his way he'd probably be halfway across the country, trying to get as far away from Sam as he possibly could. What if Dean never got back to him? What if he never came back? What if he never saw him again? How was Sam going to survive without Dean by his side? What the hell had he done? He would've given everything to take it all back, as much as he had enjoyed it. Nothing was worth losing his brother.

Before Sam had a chance to put his shotgun in his mouth and pull the trigger, Dean walked through the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding and immediately got to his feet. He'd never been so happy to see Dean in his whole life, "Dean! Thank God!"

Dean didn't look at his brother, he just couldn't. Instead, he grunted and sat down at the table with a bag of food. "Breakfast." He muttered.

Sam went to him and sat down beside him. He reached over to grab the bag from his hand and their fingers lightly grazed each other's.

Dean recoiled like he'd been burned.

Sam frowned, "Dean, everything's okay."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "How is anything alright? Explain it to me, Sam?"

"Do you remember…?" Sam started. He wanted to know what Dean knew about the previous night.

Dean sighed, "No, thank God, but I'm not a moron…I can put two and two together, unfortunately. It's the same fucking thing that happens every time I get drunk and you know that."

Sam reached over and placed his hand on Dean's arm, "You wanna talk about it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No! I don't want to talk about it! We're not going to start getting all touchy feely; not gonna hold hands and cry together." He took a few sips of his coffee before turning back to back to his brother, "You remember it all, I know you do…" It wasn't a question. It was a statement, said in a very accusatory manner.

Sam gave him a guilty look, "I didn't have as much to drink as you did."

"Ain't that just convenient?" Dean slammed his fist down on the table, some of his coffee spilling onto the cheap, crappy imitation wood. "How are you okay with this?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just come to terms with things better than you."

"No, fuck that. You're not coming to terms with jack shit, you're happy. You kept handing me drinks, Sam. You fucking wanted me to get sloshed. What I don't understand is why." Dean took another drink, "I know I'm a sexy bastard and everything, but…"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam said angrily. "Stop being such an ass! I get that you're freaked and I'm sorry about that, but you don't have to be such a douche about it!"

"For crying out loud, Sam, how do you expect me to act?"

"Like my brother. Like someone who loves me…"

"Of course I love you, but this – we aren't talking about brotherly affection here, Sam."

"I know that, but I also know that the typical family rules don't really apply to us. We've always been closer than normal brothers. "

Dean looked at Sam with a blush in his cheeks, "What actually happened, Sammy? How bad was it?"

"That depends on your definition of the word 'bad'. It went very far…about as far as it could go. And, just for the record…you topped." Sam explained.

Dean groaned, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay." Sam said sadly. He was fine with that happened. What he wasn't fine with was how Dean was dealing with it all. He hated seeing his brother so upset, so torn, but he should've expected this. Dean always blew this whole thing way out of proportion…but it had never been this bad before. For starters, they'd never actually had sex before…usually it was just hand jobs and blow jobs…

Dean looked at Sam with concern on his face, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Sure. I'm sore, but everything's fine. You didn't hurt me, Dean."

"Of course I did. I'm your big brother..."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm a big boy. You commented on that last night." Dean looked horrified and Sam laughed, "I can take care of myself, I promise."

"I was trashed off my ass, how did I even…? Couldn't have been very good." Dean couldn't believe they were talking about this.

"I wasn't complaining, believe me."

Dean's throat went dry. Sam wanted him. It was a realization that shocked him, scared him and – for some reason – turned him on…unfortunately. His heart was pounding, he was sweating, he found it hard to breathe…and his cock was like a brick in his jeans. He groaned involuntarily, "Sammy…"

Sam moved closer to Dean, "You hard, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and turned his head, he couldn't stand to look at Sam.

Sam smiled at Dean's silent confirmation. "I am too, Dean."

"This is…ugh…how did this all happen?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"When you're drunk you lose your inhibitions."

"You're my brother."

Sam smiled, "I'm also the guy you fucked in the ass last night, Dean. You told me that you loved me, I remember that part pretty vividly." Sam moved so close to Dean that they were breathing each other's air.

Dean didn't know what happened, but for some reason he found himself eliminating the gap between them. His lips crashed against Sam's - hot, wet and desperate. Maybe his mind hadn't caught up to his desires, but his body sure had.

Sam's mouth opened, welcoming Dean's tongue, drinking him in. Bodies clung to each other, frantically trying to just get closer, and hands went into hair – tugging and grasping. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Sam let out a needy moan into his brother's mouth and Dean just about fell apart. He had never wanted anything more than this; nothing had ever felt this right before.

Without any forethought, or even a realization that it was happening, Dean had gripped tightly to Sam's shirt and pulled him over to the bed where the festivities had taken place the night before.

"Gotta feel you, Dean. Want you so bad!" Sam exclaimed against Dean's mouth.

Dean groaned. "You're such a slut, Sammy."

"Your slut." Sam said with a wide grin.

Dean liked that. "Mine." He made short work of ridding Sam of his clothes, marveling at how big and strong he was. "When did you get bigger than me?"

Sam laughed, "Been like this a handful of years now, Dean."

Dean huffed, annoyed.

Sam smiled, "Doesn't matter much does it, Dean? You're still my big brother…always be older than me."

Dean almost laughed. "You're such a pain in my ass, Sammy."

"Hmmm, want you to be a pain in mine. God I want it so bad. You have no fucking idea how much I love being with you, Dean. You open up so well to me when you're drunk. You tell me all the things you never seem to be able to say when you're sober." He nuzzled into Dean's neck, taking in his musky scent.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Sam shook his head, "You won't." Then Sam's lips were on him, drinking him in again.

When they separated, Dean buried his face in Sam's neck and twirled his long hair around his finger.

Sam looked down at Dean and couldn't help but smile. Dean was just so beautiful that it hurt. "What's the matter? You scared?"

Dean sighed.

"It's okay Dean; everything's going to be okay. I've got you." He gently stroked the stubbly skin on Dean's jaw. "You want me to prove to you that it's okay? You want me to make you feel so good, Dean?"

"Yeah Sam." He whispered.

"Okay Dean. Anything you want." He moved them; pressing Dean's back into the bed and getting on top of him to straddle him. "I can work you open so nicely like you did to me last night. Maybe I'll even use my tongue… Would you like that?"

"Yeah." Dean had never thought that he would ever be in this position with Sam – especially sober and he definitely didn't think he'd ever be the damn bottom. But, for some reason he couldn't deny that he needed this. He'd been so lacking in that intimate connection, he hadn't had enough comfort in his life. "Gonna change everything…"

"Shh." Sam murmured, "You need this, Dean, I know that. You need me to show you that you're beautiful and I love you. I need you to know that I'll always meet your needs. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to leave you. You can count on me; I've got your back."

Dean wanted to just go with it, let himself be taken care of, but he didn't want to make a mistake. "I'm the big brother…I shouldn't be…"

"Dean, knock it off, okay? I'm the one who initiated all of this with you. I'm the one who's wanted this for like forever. You aren't taking advantage of me and you aren't hurting me. I'm an adult now, Dean; you don't have to protect me like this anymore. This is my choice. I want to love you. I want to be your everything, Dean. I want you to see what I've known for a very long time."

How could Dean argue with that? How could he deny the person that he loved more than anyone else in the world what he really wanted? How could he deny that he wanted it too? He was powerless against this; he was powerless against his love for Sam. So, as a way of displaying his consent, he began to strip himself of his jeans.

Sam moaned and grabbed onto Dean's wrists, pinning them above his head with a smirk. He could see the mixed look of defiance and fear in Dean's eyes and he bent down and kissed him. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything."

"Good." Sam kissed him again, "Then just relax." He proceeded to remove the rest of Dean's clothing and tossed it to the floor. When Dean was completely naked and vulnerable in front of him he let out a deep groan, "You're incredible."

Dean blushed and grew shy again. He wanted to bury himself but Sam wasn't giving him enough power to do something like that. All that he could do was look away.

"Look at me." Sam said, possessively.

Dean frowned deeply but did as he was told.

That's when Sam let go of his arms and peppered him with kisses all over his face, neck and chest. "I love you, always loved you. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Dean felt stupid, but for some reason that single man-tear escaped his eye and he tried to hide it from his brother.

"It's okay to be vulnerable, Dean. It's okay to show how you feel sometimes. I'm not going to judge you. I like that you're emotional about this, that shows me that you care." He rocked his hips against Dean's, ever so slightly rubbing their hard velvety erections together in the most sinful of ways.

Dean gasped and bucked his hips into the friction.

Sam's hand rubbed over Dean's upper thigh and up to his hip, wrapping his hand around it and pushing Dean's right leg up and over his own hip. With Dean spread a bit more, he found it easier to get to that tiny, puckered hole. "Gonna be so tight, so hot. Want you so bad."

Dean's breath caught in his chest and he thought that maybe he was about to die…or maybe he was already dead. It was possible that he was actually asleep and was going to wake up and find out that he had come in his boxer briefs like a thirteen year old.

Sam ground his hips some more, gently rubbing the head of his cock against the tightness of Dean's asshole. "Hmm, gonna feel good, right Dean?" His hand moved up to wrap around Dean's tight, hard shaft. He lightly rubbed him – up and down, up and down – and laughed devilishly to himself when Dean began to whimper and writhe against him.

Just having Sam's hand on his cock made Dean want to come. He was close already. "Please Sam, please…so close."

Sam shook his head as he pulled his hand away, "Nope, not yet, Dean. Gonna fuck you good first." Then Sam's hands gripped at Dean's ass and quickly flipped him over onto his stomach. With one hand he got Dean into the position he wanted him in – propped up on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

"What are you gonna….?" Dean started to say before the wind was practically knocked from his chest.

Sam bent down and gently slid his tongue up and down the crack of Dean's ass, coating him with saliva and causing him to buck his aching erection against the bed. "Fuck Sammy."

Sam smiled, concentrating on tongue-fucking that perfect little hole. He worked him open and got him nice and wet at the same time. "Hmmm…." Sam moaned against him.

Dean's hands clawed the bed sheets, trying to get something to hold on to. "Oh shit…don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam thinned out his tongue and gently pressed it inside, meeting a lot of resistance. Quickly, though, Dean's ass began to open up for him. It was evident how much Dean enjoyed this by the way he was literally screaming…almost like a fucking porn star. With his tongue elongated, he snaked it as deeply inside as he could go, angling the tip upwards to rub Dean right where he knew he would want it.

Dean bucked pretty much off the bed, whimpering and swearing, and then he let loose with a loud grunt and came hot and sticky all over the sheet.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Fuck." He whined. He hadn't expected Dean to get off from that, but shit if that wasn't hot as hell. "Want you so fucking bad!" Sam growled. He almost shifted and thrust in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he pressed a finger in, finding plenty of lubrication there. It wasn't long before he could use another finger as well. He scissored his fingers and slipped his tongue in between the fingers.

Dean was bucking against him, trying to force Sam deeper and begging for more. "Put it in! Dammit Sam, fuck me already!"

Sam didn't need a whole lot more convincing. So, he shifted Dean around again, wanting desperately to be able to watch his face as he was fucking him and grasped the base of his cock in order to line it up with that red hot hole. He was instantly amazed that Dean was almost fully hard once again…shit, guys weren't supposed to get hard again that fast. It made Sam almost spontaneously come himself.

He began to press himself in slowly. Dean hissed slightly so he stopped for a second, until Dean appeared to be doing better. Then he pressed a little deeper and deeper and deeper…until he was balls deep in Dean's tight virgin hole.

Dean's hand tightly gripped onto Sam's ass, holding on for dear life. He forced himself to keep breathing even though the burning was enough to make him want to die. But, then just like that, the burning had dissipated and he found himself fucking himself onto Sam's gigantic erection. "Fucking biggest damn cock in the whole world."

Sam smiled, placing open mouthed kisses to Dean's shoulder, "So tight, so good."

With Dean bucking against him and wrapped so tightly around his aching erection he didn't even notice when Dean slicked up a finger with his own saliva and pressed it into Sam's opening, until it was in there.

"Holy fucking shit!" Sam exclaimed. He didn't know whether to fuck forward into Dean or back into his finger. "Finger fuck me, Dean! More, harder!"

Dean's eyes widened but he did as he was told. He slipped another finger into that hot opening and watched as Sam's head fell back and his eyes glazed over. Before Dean even knew what was happening he felt ropes of hot, sticky come being shot deeply into his ass. He clinched up even tighter and milked ever last drop from his brother's spent cock.

Sam dropped down onto Dean's chest, his body shaking with intense tremors. Dean wrapped his brother's worn out body in his arms.

Dean wanted to come but he didn't want to move Sam, he liked having Sam in his arms like that. So, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and pressed it to Sam's ass. He gently rubbed it against the curve of Sam's butt cheeks, only feeling like he'd need a few thrusts to explode. Once Dean's overly hard cock had made contact with Sam's ass, Sam found newfound energy and bucked back against him.

Sam slicked up a couple of his fingers, slipped them inside of himself to lube himself up, gripped onto Dean's thickened cock and pressed it into his opening.

They both let loose with a string of curses and pleading gasps as soon as he was fully seated in Sam's ass. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head. This was like the best fucking feeling in the whole damn world. He loved being full to the brim with Sam's cock; he loved the vulnerability in being taking care of like that, in being the submissive one, but being dominant sure had its perks too. He bucked up a few last times before exploding into Sam's ass.

When they were both sated and spent and oozing come from their asses, they clung to each other and took gasping breaths.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said as he kissed Dean square on those fuckable lips of his. "Always loved you and I always will. You can trust me to take care of you."

Dean nuzzled into the warmness of his brother, the instant familiarity, "I love you too Sammy, more than anything." He actually found himself smiling over the way things had gone down. He was actually pretty thankful that Sam had kind of taken advantage of him when he was trashed, not that he would admit that to Sam. He knew in his heart that this wouldn't have happened like this if it hadn't gone down just the way it did. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Suddenly it doesn't seem like such a blue day after all." Dean shook his head and kissed Sam, knowing that he would always get to kiss Sam just like this. Dean was sure that life didn't get any better than this.


End file.
